warriors silent dawn
by foxheart34
Summary: goosepaw find secrets about her clan she wishes she never knew like who has been watching them and telling the rival clan there every move
1. prolouge and chapter 1

Alliances:

Rubyclan:

Leader: Vinestar is an abnormally small, unaggressive, and unstable leader, with matted, mottled red fur, long whiskers, and wide yellow eyes. Many cats believe he is not the proper leader for the clan. Vinestar is 35 moons old. Vinestar's warrior name was Vineshadow.

Deputy:

Tigerwatcher is a short, leaderly, and shallow warrior, with coarse, golden flecked white fur, a circular face marking and oval-shaped amber eyes. She can climb trees better than anyone in her clan! Tigerwatcher is 15 moons old.

Med cat:

Gorsewatcher is an abnormally large, charming, and erratic medicine cat, with matted, ruddy ticked tortoiseshell fur, a blind right eye and russet-colored eyes. She smells like like flowers. Gorsewatcher is 33 moons old.

Warriors:

Moonnight is a skinny, mellow, and lazy warrior, with downy, black and white fur and hazel eyes. she is the best tree climber in the clan. Moonnight is 23 moons old.

Haildusk is a skinny, modest, and nihilistic warrior, with slick, light brown and white fur and narrow blue eyes. He is best friends with his apprentice, and loves to hang out with the younger cats. Haildusk is 27 moons old.

Blackstripe is an abnormally small, calm, and greedy warrior, with patchy, pale ginger tabby fur and copper eyes. she dreams of having a family. Blackstripe is 34 moons old.

Thornleaf is a heavyset, pushy, and charmless warrior, with short, red tabby fur, a berry-like nose and crossed, soft grey eyes. he decorates his nest with seeds. Thornleaf is 30 moons old.

Apprentice is bramblepaw

Pumpkinstalk is a long-legged, youthful, and shortsighted warrior, with silky, silver ticked tortoiseshell fur and marbled (blue and green) eyes. He likes to take walks in the forest. Pumpkinstalk is 12 moons old. Apprentice is wrenpaw

Grassscream is a slender, appreciative, and prejudiced warrior, with lustrous, golden shaded fur, half a tail and dark brown eyes. His favorite food is blueberry. Grassscream is 26 moons old. apprentice is brookpaw

Lionbrook is a broad-shouldered, solemn, and cynical warrior, with spiky, dark brown tabby fur, a snaggle tooth, and dark blue eyes. He dreams of having a family. Lionbrook is 17 moons old.

Apprentices

Brookpaw is a long-legged, efficient, and conventional apprentice, with spiky, golden flecked cream fur, a white front paw, and golden eyes. She dreams of having a family. Brookpaw's full name will be Brooknose. Brookpaw is 11 moons old.

Wrenpaw is an abnormally small, sane, and sadistic apprentice, with lustrous, dark brown and white fur and dark brown eyes. She is good at conversation. Wrenpaw's full name will be Wrenpounce. Wrenpaw is 11 moons old.

Bramblepaw is a scrawny, good-natured, and strong-willed apprentice, with sleek, fawn ticked tortoiseshell fur, a kinked tail and heterochromatic (dark blue and gold) eyes. He likes to take walks in the forest. Bramblepaw's full name will be Brambleskip. Bramblepaw is 10 moons old.

Queens

Needlesplash is a heavyset, active, and amoral warrior, with bushy, blue smoke fur and heather colored eyes. She likes to sleep under the stars. Needlesplash is 33 moons old. Mother of goosekit,and drift kit mate is thornleaf

Kits

Goosekit is a bony, rational, and transparent kit, with kinked, chocolate tortie patterned fur, round features and forest green eyes. They love to share prey with the other cats! Goosekit is 6 moons old.

Driftkit is an abnormally small, thorough, and vindictive kit, with bristly, red tortie patterned fur and silver eyes. They are a very weak kit. Driftkit is 6 moons old.

Berryclan:

Ivystar is a lithe, accessible, and mistaken leader, with long, golden flecked cream fur and light blue eyes. He decorates his fur with feathers. Ivystar is 44 moons old. Ivystar's warrior name was Ivypuddle.

Deputy;

Cypressbush is a skinny, busy, and compulsive deputy, with thick, tortoiseshell smoke fur and silver eyes. They are defensive and quick to attack enemy clans. Cypressbush is 50 moons old

Med cat:

Hickorystream is a well-built, enthusiastic, and cynical medicine cat, with silky, snowy rosette-covered fur, a torn-out eye and sweet brown eyes. It seems that no apprentices would want to recieve him as a mentor. Hickorystream is 19 moons old.

Warriors:

Laureltail is an average built, honorable, and tense warrior, with downy, red marbled fur and golden brown eyes. she is known for collecting flowers. Laureltail is 13 moons old.

Rootsnarl is a bony, lovable, and abrupt warrior, with patchy, red tabby fur and aqua eyes. he likes to sleep in. Rootsnarl is 39 moons old

Weaselstripe is a broad-shouldered, humble, and airy warrior, with slick, red tabby fur, a plumy tail and narrow blue eyes. He decorates his fur with flowers. Weaselstripe is 17 moons old.

Aspenshadow is a bony, attractive, and narcissistic warrior, with coarse, brown marbled fur and dark green eyes. Her favorite food is lizard. Aspenshadow is 35 moons old.

Flameripple is an abnormally large, methodical, and frightening warrior, with dirty, ruddy ticked tortoiseshell fur and heterochromatic (light blue and hazel) eyes. he are gentle with kits and would like to have some one day. Flameripple is 29 moons old. Laureltails

Apprentices:

Prairiepaw is an abnormally large, scrupulous, and critical apprentice, with downy, mottled dark grey fur and narrow amber eyes. She is known for being able to speak dog. Prairiepaw's full name will be Prairiestream. Prairiepaw is 11 moons old. Rootsnarls

Badgerpaw is a slender, lyrical, and vindictive apprentice, with ruffled, golden shaded fur, six toes on each paw, and heterochromatic (grey and dark green) eyes. They are a little too friendly with cats outside their clan. Badgerpaw's full name will be Badgerwatcher. Badgerpaw is 10 moons old. Weaselstripe

Violetpaw is a muscular, socially aware, and fanatical apprentice, with bristly, dark brown and white fur and crossed, almond-shaped blue eyes. she loves to tell jokes and prank cats in their clan. Violetpaw's full name will be Violetblaze. Violetpaw is 11 moons old. Aspenshadows

Queens:

Drizzlebite is a chubby, freethinking, and irresponsible queen, with bristly, golden flecked white fur, swept-back fur and sweet brown eyes. She is gentle with kits. Drizzlebite is 24 moons old.

Weaselstripes are:quillkit,sandkit,goldkit

Kits:

Quillkit is a slender, balanced, and vulnerable kit, with grizzled, cream ticked tortoiseshell fur and bright green eyes. She has taken a liking to the medicine den. Quillkit is 6 moons old.

Sandkit is a muscular, honorable, and pretentious kit, with dirty, blue smoke fur and dark green eyes. He spends all of his time looking for feathers. Sandkit is 6 moons old.

Goldkit is a short, reverential, and imitative kit, with coarse, solid brown fur, a flat muzzle, and copper eyes. Their favorite food is snail. Goldkit is 6 moons old.

Elders:

Smokepond is a scrawny, freespirited, and suspicious deputy, with curly, tortoiseshell fur and golden brown eyes. He enjoys watching the sunset. Smokepond is 89 moons old.

Prolouge:

Wrenkit opened her eyes wait where was she it was dark only 2 other cats were there "listen and hear there is danger coming" chanted a voice she awoke cold and alone in the nursery her mother was gone and her siblings were shivering on the other side of the den.

Chapter 1:

Goosekit bounced around "YAY we are becoming apprentices today...the world is ours" she looked at her sister who watched her tail flick weakly "oh um yeah yay" she muttered back. Goosekit wasn't in the mood for Driftkit's sadness "c'mon sis we get to do warrior stuff today!" there mother looked at her nervously "u-um go outside goosekit i need to talk to driftkit" and with that goosekit was in the big wide world! Bramblepaw sat his tail by his side he always looked so official goosekit giggled he was so cool when he looked at her she hoped he would today. Bramblepaw blinked at her then smiled the kind that made her melt inside the kind that made her…"HI BRAMBLEPAW!" she yelled, he looked away embarrassed and she was embarrassed too "h-how's life" he spat out his eyes closed goosekit sighed "AMAZING DUH! I'M GONNA BE AN APPRENTICE!" she yelled. She slunk away 'why did i do that...stupid...stupid…' "STUPID" she snarled than shrunk away from where she had been standing "s-sorry" she muttered to the air then padded away. Ivystar yowled "all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under sun stone!" she yelled driftkit came out followed by their mother and stemleaf who was there father. "driftkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as driftpaw. Your mentor will be . I hope moonnight will pass down her strength and all she knows on to you." she then smiled touching her nose to driftpaws head. Ivystar turned to goosekit "goosekit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as goosepaw. Your mentor will be haildusk. I hope haildusk will pass down all he knows on to you.". Haildusk smiled touching his nose to goosepaws head "nice i have an apprentice" he laughed quietly goosepaw felt wanted now her eyes filled with happiness. Stemleaf smiled and Haildusk quietly muttered "tomorow im gonna show you how to hunt" then padded over to the other warriors. Bramblepaw ran over to her and driftpaw "nice names guys! Goosepaw your so lucky you get haildusk! Im so jealous" he turned to drift paw'' I heard your coming patrolling with us so cool I can't wait to show you all the borders" he turned and dashed off driftpaw sighed "yay now we get to work all day long" she slunk away muttering under her breath and rolling her eyes. Goosepaw watched her go and sat alone in the early morning 'im going to be a great warrior' she thought to herself she just knew she would.


	2. Chapter 2

Badgerpaw sat in the apprentice den she yawned and closed her eyes soon she heard something in front of her "Listen and hear there is danger coming" who was that she took a step back it was everywhere "Help!" she scowled, She backed against the wall "Help!" badgerpaw saw a huge black flecked white furred she-cat with a throat scar and slanted brown eyes. She woke up with a jump and gasped for air. The cat was still in front of her "My name is opal" it grumbled then disappeared. Badgerpaw looked around it was the middle of the night and she sped out from the apprentice den opal stood by the entrance Opal ran out her pelt glowing badgerpaw ran after her until they got to the border opal jumped over the border badgerpaw nodded and jumped over the border as well "Please stop running" she yelled but opal had stopped already in the other clans camp "P-please no" she yelped but she was being forced forward by and invisible force. When they were in the camp another apprentice stood there "H-hey!" she growled badgerpaw knew this apprentice "Goosepaw wait i saw this ghost…" goosepaw snarled and screamed soon other cats came out of the dens they looked drowsy but soon some yipped and yelled. They started chasing her! Badgerpaw ran and ran and ran and ran until she was back to her side of the border the whole clan had ran after her stopping when she crossed the border. The left and badgerpaw flicked her ears opal appeared beside her "t-they couldn't see me" opal muttered "YEAH AND I ALMOST DIED THANKS FOR THAT" badgerpaw yelled opal looked down "B-but im not dead im alive" opal stumbled backwards "I-I really am" badgerpaw looked around goosepaw was still standing there "Who's that?" she growled. Badgerpaw jumped "Y-you can see her too?" goosepaw nodded "Yeah she um looks alive to me". Badgerpaw sighed relief flowing through her "Good i'm not insane" then turned "I need to go back to sleep" ' 'If she can see her then i can get rid of opal' she thought. Then out loud Badgerpaw said "See you at the next gathering i think" with that she walked away. When she woke up weaselstripe stood over her "Wake up we have to train come on let's go!" he ran out of the den badgerpaw lumbered after him "Coming…" she padded after him soon noticing opal next to her "Why can't they see me?" Opal growled. Badgerpaw started to run "Leave me alone" she muttered but opal stayed "Kid no one but you and that other one can see me what am I supposed to do?" Opal sighed "The other one yelled at me to get out of her life soooo… it's your turn kid" . Badgerpaw sighed "Ok ok but just watch i need to train ok?" she turned away from Opal "Ok kid" she muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Driftpaw sat by her mentor "then you put your claw in front of your other and…"

she blocked it out angrily moonnight stood in front of her now "hey if you want to show off at the gathering tonight then pay attention". Driftpaw sighed her tail dropping as her mentor started talking about climbing...AGAIN! Driftpaw laid down her eyes drooping she closed her eyes knew she would have to listen all day to her mentor so she stood up "can we go hunting?"

Moonight nodded and smiled "finally something your interested in!".

That night driftpaw sat next to an apprentice named prairiepaw. She noticed her sister chatting with a suspicious cat she growled and turned away 'ok ok it's not weird it not weird because there just friends' she looked back over and saw them pressed together whispering and giggling. "Hi im prairiepaw" the she-cat next to driftpaw muttered.

driftpaw just nodded and looked towards the 2 highest branches on the oak tree in front of her the leaders padded out onto the branches "Be quiet now…" said the leaders.

driftpaw blocked them out she was focused on her sister


	4. Chapter 4

Goosepaw looked at badgerpaw "ok so we need them to see opal if we want her off our back so maybe we mention her?" badgerpaw shook her head, "I already tried that... no one knows her" goosepaw sighed. Just then Bramblepaw walked by "uh hi...whos your uh friend?" he smiled at goosepaw "b-badgerpaw we met when she snuck into camp heh" they stared at each other for a moment and he padded off. "What's his deal?" badgerpaw meowed goosepaw just shrugged "i-i don't know" was he mad at her? She shivered at the thought at least badgerpaw was there with her. The leaders called the gathering to an end and the clans slid away from each other. Clan cats looked at each other sadness gripping their hearts they wanted to stay with the other clans. Goosepaw walked to camp with bramblepaw "she seemed nice…" he muttered "um yeah…" said goosepaw it was leaf fall and goosepaw shivered in the wind "hey um it's going to be cold tonight you should sleep at the back of the den" bramblepaw muttered. She nodded "Yeah I guess but isn't that where you um well sleep?" he looked down "yeah but I'll sleep at the entrance". They both walked quietly back to camp. Goosepaw sat down by the prey pile 2 mice and 3 wood pigeons nothing she liked just then driftpaw was next to her. "Hi sis" goosepaw muttered lost in thought "Hey why are you so down? I mean Bramblepaw talked to you and you didn't even yell at him" goosepaw shrugged "Wasnt interested at the moment" she sniffed at a mouse she thought 'how can i get away from her?' then she mumbled"I have to go...Hunting! Yeah hunting" she turned and padded off leaving her sister alone by the prey pile.


End file.
